Mistake
by Dark Phoenix 13X
Summary: Lit: After 6.18 The real Paul Anka Rory sits in her car pondering what has just happened.
1. Prologue

**Mistake**  
**Rating:** R just to be safe.  
**Summary:** Lit: After 6.18 The real Paul Anka Rory sits in her car pondering what has just happened  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own a thing.  
**Note:** I was inspired to write this cos of a music video called stranded.

**

* * *

Prologue  
She was driving back to Logan's place. Back to him her thoughts confused of the events that had happened not long ago. Questions roamed through her mind like '_Why did I go? What was I thinking? Why did I kiss him? Was I about to use Jess to get back at Logan? But then why didn't I initiated the kiss? Why do I feel so confused about it? It didn't mean anything, right? I love Logan, but then why is it that every time I love a guy Jess turns my world upside down?_' Frustrated by her own thoughts Rory turned the radio up louder.**She was driving back to Logan's place. Back to him her thoughts confused of the events that had happened not long ago. Questions roamed through her mind like '' Frustrated by her own thoughts Rory turned the radio up louder. 

_You know it breaks my heart  
To see you standing in the dark  
Alone waiting there for me to come back  
I'm too afraid to show_

Her thoughts drifted back to the young man she was trying hard to forget

_If it's coming over you  
Like it's coming over me  
I'm crashing like a tidal wave  
That drags me out to sea  
I want to be with you  
If you want to be with me  
Crashing like a tidal wave  
I don't want to be  
Stranded  
Stranded  
Stranded  
So baby come back to me Stranded  
So baby come back to me Stranded_

She remembered how it felt when his lips touched hers and realized that she was scared of what she felt then. Scared of still having feelings for the guy that once broke her heart. She then realized that she went back to Dean because he was safe. He hadn't hurt her like Jess had. But what did Jess mean to her now?

_I can only take so much  
These tears are turning me to rust  
I know you're waiting there for me to come back  
I'm too afraid to show _

If it's coming over you  
Like it's coming over me  
I'm crashing like a tidal wave  
That drags me out to sea  
I want to be with you  
If you want to be with me  
Crashing like a tidal wave  
I don't want to be  
Stranded  
Stran-

Rory turned the radio off and took a deep breath as she looked at the road trying to block all thoughts of Jess and concerning Jess out of her head. She was with Logan now. That was all that matters.

* * *

end prologue 


	2. Chapter 1 – Talk with Lorelai

**Chapter 1 - Talk with Lorelai **

Thinking about Logan she smiled carefully and a bit forcefully, then images of his sisters friends came to mind and she imagined him kissing them and then shut that door as well. Logan had been right, she had not forgiven him for his betrayal but could she? Maybe, she didn't know for sure, what she did know was that she did not want to go back to him. Then what did she want, she picked up her cell phone and speed-dialled her mothers cell.

_"Hello"_ Her mothers voice could be heard.

"Jess and I kissed." Rory said through the phone and awaited her mothers response.

_"Uh, ok. What does it mean?"_ her mother asked.

"It means that I went over to his publishing thing without Logan, without even telling Logan about it and after having a good time and everyone had left Jess and I talked and then he leaned in and we kissed." Rory said with slight panic and fear in her mind she took a breath and then continued "Then I pulled back and told him I was still with Logan and that I loved Logan." another pause "What was I thinking showing up there but after I got his invite something happened and I just had to come and I can't explain it why he always confuses me." she paused again before saying "I hurt him... and I hurt Logan too. And I don't understand why I am still so confused. I love Logan, despite all the bad I still love him. So did I kiss Jess back as revenge for him sleeping with all those girls? Did I go to him just to hurt Logan? I don't know because if I did then I shouldn't be feeling so confused, right?" Rory babbled on.

_"Ok, honey calm down and just ask yourself this, if you didn't go to Jess to take revenge on Logan then why did you?"_ her mother asked her.

"I don't know, to be supportive. Last time he thanked me because I helped him get it together. Maybe I felt like I had to be there so he knew I'm proud of what he's done." Rory suggested.

_"Could it be that you still have feelings for Jess?"_ Lorelai asked her.

"No" Rory answered "I love Logan."

_"Like you loved Dean?"_ her mother asked then continued before Rory could retort to that _"I know you care about Logan, and that he hurt you but honey you have to ask yourself why is it always Jess you're confused about when your focus should be with the person you say you love? You can't direct your focus with will and will yourself to love someone. You tried to do that with Dean. It has to come naturally. And if you're here thinking about Jess first and then Logan then you have to ask yourself. Who do you care more about? Now neither of them are my favourites, I never liked Jess but he did finally get through to you to get your life together again. You could say he woke you up, something Logan never did, and with Logan you are constantly up then down and you spend so much energy into wanting your relationship to be ok you have to ask yourself, is it really. Can you really forgive him for sleeping with all those girls when he thought you were broken up. You have to make this decision Rory. Not Logan, not Jess, you. And it can't be a pro con list kind of decision. Don't go to Jess just because you think he wouldn't cheat on you. As cliché this may sound you have to listen to your heart and be with whomever is in there."_ Lorelai finished.

Rory sighted "alright, thanks mom."

_"It's what I'm here for."_ her mother pauses then added _"And Rory..."_

"Yes mom?" Rory replied.

_"...be sure to tell mommy when you figure it out."_ Lorelai said.

Rory smiled. "Always" she told her.

_"Ok...so do you know yet?"_ her mother asked.

"Bye mom" Rory said smiling.

_"Bye hon."_ Her mother replied before Rory hung up.

Rory stared at the road for a few seconds before checking the mirror and went off the next exit turning her car around to go back to Philadelphia. She didn't know if it was Jess her heart wanted but she knew she had to see him, talk to him to find out.

* * *

end chapter 1 


	3. Chapter 2 – Confessions

**Chapter 2 Confessions **  
She sat in her car her earlier courage to get answers now gone as she was again parked in front of the publishing company Jess worked for. Taking deep breaths she was trying to regain the courage to get out of the car and not start and drive off away from this conversation she had to have with a guy that she once loved, and maybe still have feelings for.

She saw the door open and Jess step out and knew it was now or never, she opened her car door and stepped out of the car. he noticed her and froze "hi" she said to him.

"Hi" his voice said back and he looked a bit surprised to see her there but his face soon took his usual unreadable face but as she walked closer to him she could see his eyes better and knew he was confused about her being here.

"Didn't you leave?" he asked her.

"Yes, but..." she stopped talking not knowing quite how to tell him she had to talk to him to figure out if she still had feelings for him, if she still loved him.

"But...?" Jess prompted.

"But I wanted to come back." the words were out of her mouth before she knew it and a memory of the moments before their first kiss began to resurface in her mind.

"Why?" Jess asked her not understanding, not daring to understand, not daring to hope.

"You... I came back because I wanted to talk to you...about what happened...between us." Rory took a breath "Can we go inside? Or to your place?" she asked him.

Jess still a bit shocked from her being here telling him they needed to talk about them nodded "sure, let's go to my place." he told her and pointed her to the direction.

"Ok, should I take my car or are we taking yours?" Rory asked.

"It's nearby, we can walk." Jess told her.

"Ok..." she said and turned around to lock her car before standing next to him "Let's go" she said.

The walk to his apartment was done in uncomfortable silence but when they reached his door and Jess opened it saying "It's a bit of a mess."

Rory stepped in and looked around taking in the place and recognizing typical Jess things as she did. She smiled at that and thought to herself that Logan's place somehow didn't suit him like Jess place suited him. Realizing Jess was looking at her she said "it's nice. It's so...you." she said before sitting herself down at the couch smiling at him.

"Thanks" Jess said as he took off his jacket and threw it over a nearby chair. "Do you want something? a drink, food?" he asked her still uncomfortable with Rory being near him to talk so soon after their kiss. He could still feel her warm strawberry taste of her lips in his memory of it.

"No thanks" she paused before saying "so I guess we should talk."

"It is why you came back to Philly for." Jess told her.

She looked at him trying to read him but his face didn't tell her anything and his eyes still showed confusion "right" she said.

"So I guess I should start...first I should apologize again for the way I acted before. Kissing you then throwing in your face I'm in love with someone else. You deserved better." Rory started as she stood up.

"We covered that." Jess said a little bit impatient, not wanting to be remembered of her saying she was in love with that jerk.

"Yes, we did. I just wanted you to know again that I'm really sorry-" Jess interrupted her "Rory" he said wanting to get to the point as to why she was here.

"Right so the reason I'm here is because I don't know if I still love Logan. And I know this is again not fair for you because I maybe giving you false hope but I don't know what exactly my feelings for you are. Our kiss. It was a good kiss. I liked it and I know I shouldn't because I'm still with Logan but I know I didn't kiss you back to get even with Logan. I kissed you back because I wanted to. Because I still have feeling for you. And they overwhelmed me earlier and that scared me because I'm supposed to be with Logan. I was in love with Logan. So that's what I told you but Logan cheated on me without telling me himself we were broken up. He thought we were broken up after one fight and I found out from his sister that we weren't together anymore. And then he slept with all his sisters bridesmaids friends. Then we got back together and he didn't tell me about it. Like it didn't matter, I found out from the said bridesmaids and was supposed to be ok with it just because we were supposedly broken up. And then he comes to me, tells me we were broken up and that the girls didn't matter to him. Like that's supposed to fix it. I can't believe I was stupid and weak enough to just let him do that to me. Like hoping it would be ok and that I would love him again like before in time but first I was avoiding him and then I took assignments away from him wanting him to hurt like he hurt me. But when I was driving away from here tonight and talking to my mother I realized that I may still care for him but I don't think those feelings are strong enough to make our relationship work. So I have to know now if I still want that relationship to work or if I want another to work because as much as I have tried I haven't been able to get you out of my mind since I got your invitation." Rory babbled.

Jess had listened to her babbling, even when she was talking about the guy he envied and despised but now that she had stopped he didn't know what to say to her. He loved the young woman in front of him, he had since the moment he had laid eyes on her. But the last time he told her that she didn't say them back and he had left her, again. Realizing Rory was awaiting a reply from him he looked into her eyes "What do you want me to say? I kissed you tonight, I made a move. Not because I wanted a one night stand with you but because I still have feelings for you." Not the complete truth but he wasn't about to lay out his heart only to have her running back to Logan again.

"Even so, how is this going to work, I mean you Philadelphia me New Haven, it's 185.4 miles." Rory told him.

"Rory, nothing is certain. I don't know how us would go if we gave it a try, but I do want to try. The question is do you? Or do you still want him?" Jess asked.

"Jess." she walked to him and took his hands in hers "It was you who woke me up and made me realize I had to get my life in order. I didn't even listen to my mother, my best friend. My supposed boyfriend was fine with it and let me live a life I was unhappy with. You made me see what I was doing with my life. It was you who I kissed tonight even though I am with someone else. Jess it has always been you. Even when I was with Dean and Logan my heart still wanted you, I've ignored it, buried it deep. But it has always been you. I love you Jess Mariano. I always have and as scary as it is I think I always will." Rory finished.

Jess pulled her against him and let go of her hands to put an arm around her as his other went up and with his hand he brushed her cheek before bringing her lips to his and kissing her softly but hungrily.

The kiss grew more passionate and Rory had one hand at the back of his neck pulling him closer as the other went through his hair needing to it like she needed him closer to her. Until they had to break away for air, they smiled at each other "I love you too by the way." he told her.

"You better" she breathed against him. Then remembered something. "I have to tell him before we go further." she told him, "and I promised my mom I'd call her when I-" she was cut off from another kiss from Jess and the thoughts flew forgotten out her head as she pulled him closer, needing more of him.

When they broke apart again she said "And we have to figure out what we're going to do about the three and a half hour drive" he kissed her again and when they broke apart again he said "We'll figure it out. We're going to make it work this time Ror."

Rory smiled against his lips and forgot the world around her as they stumbled to the bed kissing and laughing/giggling on the way.

They fell unto the bed and continued kissing until Jess suddenly stopped saying "we better stop before I can't stop myself and we do what you can't do until you've talked to your soon to be ex"

Rory smiled and gave him a quick kiss on his lips before saying "I suppose your right. But we can still sleep and snuggle" she grinned at him. "that is if you don't mind me staying over tonight?"

Jess smirked playfully and said "I don't know, I may need some persuasion" Rory grinned and said "Maybe I should just go home then" she rose herself off him but before she got anywhere Jess pulled her down on the bed and was on top of her kissing her.

Jess was sleeping and Rory quietly sneaked out from under his arm and grabbed her cell phone before heading towards the bathroom.

The phone rang at the Gilmore residence and Lorelai grumbled as she grabbed it and answered saying _"Whoever this is I hate you and when I have my coffee I will hunt you down and kill you."_

"Hi mom, did I wake you from a good dream this time?" Rory asked.

_"Rory, you know better then to call your poor mother at 1:30 am."_ Lorelai replied.

"Well yes but you did tell me to call you when I figured out my love life." Rory replied.

More awake now Lorelai said _"Don't keep your poor mother waiting, tell me."_

"Well after our talk I decided to go back to Philadelphia to talk to Jess about what happened." Rory paused.

_"So you did you chose Jess? Come on don't torture me with this stalling."_ Lorelai told her.

"Who did you think I would chose?" Rory asked then curious.

_"Rory, sweetie you know I love you but if you don't tell mommy soon mommy will go to Philadelphia and make Jess tell who you chose."_ Lorelai told her.

"Well then I should probably warn you and tell you that your only daughter is there as well.." Rory told her mother "My heart chose Jess." she added.

_"Thank God, because if you had gone back to Logan after what that punk did then I don't know what I would do. I may not like Jess but looking at his recent actions and comparing them with Logan's I have to say Jess is the better choice."_ her mother told her.

"And if I had chosen Logan?" Rory asked.

_"Then mommy would have had to have you committed to an asylum for the insane."_ Lorelai told her.

"Glad I made the right choice then." Rory said.

_"You and me both...So are you sleeping with Jess already then?"_ Lorelai told her.

"Only in the literal sense. I don't want to do it until I have at least told Logan in person. And then we'll see." Rory replied.

_"Well he's not married and not a cheater, as far as I know. So it is an improvements in boyfriends. I'm so proud."_ Lorelai told her daughter.

"That almost sounded like a compliment for Jess." Rory told her.

_"mmm well I better get my mind back to sleep so it won't happened again."_ Lorelai told her.

"Well you've got your chance, Jess is up, I have to go, bye mom." Rory told her.

_"Bye"_ Lorelai told her before Rory hung up and smiled at Jess.

Jess smiled at her when he realized she had told her mother about them. Their relationship felt more real to him when he heard that. Rory walked to him and kissed him briefly on hislips before asking "Did I wake you?"

"Only by not being in bed next to me" she said smiling at her and she grinned and kissed him again.

* * *

end chapter 2 


	4. Chapter 3 – The next morning

**Chapter 3 The next morning **  
Jess awoke first when his alarm clock started buzzing that it was time for him to get up and get ready for work. Something he normally liked to do but now with the brunette slightly stirring in his arms from the buzzing alarm and his movement to shut it off he did not want to get up.

"mmmhmm" Rory stirred and pulled his arm tighter around her as she tiredly opened his eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming the events last night or the nice muscular scent she now smelled that was so Jess. Seeing his apartment she closed her eyes again satisfied.

Jess leaned in closer to her and nuzzled on her neck to her earlobe getting a satisfying moan from the girl in his arms before his said softly "I have to get ready for work."

Rory shook her head and held unto his arm refusing to let him get up and leave the bed.

Jess sighs but smiles as he said "If it helps any I don't want me go either. I rather stay here and do something more enjoyable. For the both of us" his brown eyes darken slightly from the desire he felt for the woman he loved.

"Call in sick." Rory told him still holding unto him.

"Are you Rory Gilmore actually telling me to lie?" Jess asked with an amused grin.

"It's not so much as a lie as it is you being too sick to go to work because being away from me causing all sorts of terrible diseases." Rory told him.

Jess grinned "Oh well I wouldn't want to get that, but what would I get for staying?" he asked.

Rory grinned and turned around in his arm so they were face to face "other then staying healthy? You get this" she started a trail of kisses on his neck and moved towards his mouth "And this" and when she reached it they kissed passionately.

When they broke the kiss Jess looked at her love showing in those dark eyes of his. "You know if you keep doing that I may not be able to get out of bed which would include me making coffee for you."

"You wouldn't dare keep a Gilmore from her coffee" she said half joking half threatening.

Jess grinned "Well I can't very well make some if you keep me in bed. Not that I mind."

Rory pouted and let him go only to pull him back and give him a quick kiss on his lips "You make coffee and breakfast and I'll allow you to use your shower to get ready for work, after I'm done." she grinned then realized "Oh wait I don't have a fresh pair of clothes with me."

"You could borrow some of mine." Jess offered "but then how would I know if I would get them back?"

"Of course you wouldn't get them back." she said smiling "but I walk in public wearing your clothes. what will people think."

"You really care what they think?" Jess asked her then asked "Are you going somewhere?"

"I forgot to tell you, didn't I?" Rory sighted "I have to get back to Stars Hollow for the surprise engagement party I'm throwing for Lane and Zach. Oh and you're coming too."

Jess raised his eyebrows surprised "Lane is marrying Zach?" he asked.

"Yes, see that's what you get for not keeping in touch with our nice little town with-" Jess finished her sentence "all its insane festivals and meetings."

"We really missed you at the arbiter tree planting festival this year." she told him.

"Oh, I'll bet. Taylor probably threw a festival when I left town." Jess told her.

"Not so much a festival and more a party." Rory informed him. "But just think of the look on Taylor's face when you show up at Lane and Zach's engagement party."

"Taylor is going to be there, and Mrs. Kim probably as well. It's going to be a real party then." Jess said sarcastically.

Ignoring his sarcasm "Good then you'll be there." she told him.

Jess sighted "Fine." that response earned him a smile and a another kiss.

After breakfast Jess and Rory said goodbye and Rory went to Stars Hollow to make final arrangements for the party smiling happy as she did because Jess promised to show up later in Stars Hollow after some work.

At home Rory updated her mother on her talk with Jess and their plans, Lorelai although she still didn't like Jess much was happy for her because it had been a while since she saw her daughter glowing like she was now. Rory had changed into some of her clothes from home and out of Jess's clothes which then hid under her pillow not ready to part with them just yet, they may have been washed before she wore them but they still had the faint smell of him in them.

The doorbell rung late in the afternoon and Rory on the phone talking to Mrs. Kim who insisted to have some part in the engagement party she was throwing "Of course" she said on the phone as she opened the door "Yes I took care...of that." she said the last bit as she saw Jess standing there in the doorway. Her face broke out in a smile as she said "I got to go Mrs. Kim." "Yes I will. Bye" Rory said hanging up and then let her eyes go over Jess who was dressed very nicely "It's going to be hard to keep miss Patty away from you when she sees you." she said to him.

"Well then maybe we should reconsider going and just stay in" Jess told her.

"I planned everything, Lane is my best friend. I have to go." Rory told him "and because I do, you do. I'll just have to make sure Miss Patty knows your spoken for." she told him.

"And how are you planning to do that?" he asked her and Rory who then grinned and said "I've got a few ideas." she leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

end chapter 3, and I beta'd the story thanks **GinnyClone** for the reminder, forgot I wrote it on a site not my trusted microsoft word which will tell me if the word is spelled or or I forgot some letters. anyways review please. 


	5. Chapter 4 – The Party

thanks for all the nice reviews here is the next chapter and the final chapter I have finished as well, I'll put it up right after this one.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 The Party **

"Ok, so Mrs. Kim should arrive with Zach and Lane in exactly 8 minutes, on which we will turn on the lights and surprise her." Rory said as she led Jess towards the barn usually used for the town meetings. They stopped in the front of the place.

"Exactly 8 minutes, please tell me you and Mrs. Kim didn't synchronise your watches?" Jess asked her.

"She insisted" Rory defended herself "and this way no one is going to screw it up if they are a minute early."

Jess shook his head a small smile on his lips as he walked in.

"Surprise!" Kirk yelled when they entered.

"You invited Kirk?" Jess asked Rory. Then seeing everyone starring at him he muttered "and the rest of these insane people that live in this town"

Before Rory could respond Kirk came at them "Oh, I thought you were Lane and Zach." Kirk said to Jess and Rory.

"Yeah because Rory just looks so Korean nowadays." Jess replied and looked at Rory when she grabbed his hand.

"Be nice." Rory said in a hushed whisper before telling Kirk "they'll be here in 5 minutes."

Kirk looked at her about to say something when the door opened from behind Jess and Rory causing him to again yell "Surprise!" and make Jess and Luke who had come through the door with Lorelai glare at him so he quickly walked off.

"You guys are cutting it close, only 4 minutes." Rory told them looking at her mother expecting her to be the reason of their lateness.

"Don't look at me like that, I was ready to go 10 minutes ago. Luke couldn't get off the phone." Lorelai told her daughter causing the look on Rory's face to shift from her to Luke.

"I was on the phone with April" Luke explained.

"And this could not wait until we had at least surprised Lane and Zach first?" Rory asked him looking very disapprovingly at him like Luke and Lorelai were kids who should know better then to mess with her schedule.

"Well no, because April called me and if I called her later she might be busy with her homework or something. Besides, we're here now and still on time." Luke told her.

"Barely." Rory told him.

"Ok, so Jess you came." Lorelai said changing the subject.

"That I did. Not like I had a lot of choice in the matter." Jess said looking at Rory.

Rory having apparently shrugged off her previous irritation looked back at him smiling slightly then checked her watch again "1 minutes, let's go stand ready."

"But momma why do you both want us to be at the town meeting?" Lane asked.

"Because when you live here together married you need to be part of the town." Her mother answered as the reached the door and Mrs. Kim checked her watch and noticed they were exactly on time. "Come on go in" she said in a commanding tone which made Zach opened the doors and step in the dark barn, Lane right behind him and Mrs. Kim after her.

"Surprise!" the town suddenly yelled at the same time as the lights came on.

"Oh my God momma you threw us a surprise engagement party?" Lane asked stunned with a smile on her face.

"No, I only helped, Rory planned it." Her mother told her just before Lane hugged her mother happy "thank you." Lane said sincerely.

"Yeah thanks Mrs. Kim, Rory." Zach said as a smiling giddy Rory had come up with them with the rest of the town behind her.

Lane and Rory hugged and Lane thanked her as well when she noticed Jess standing next to Rory. "What's he doing here?" she asked.

"Oh well, long story. Cliff notes?" she asked and Lane nodded "I'm still in love with Jess and going to break up with Logan when he gets back from his trip."

"Wow, this is huge." Lane said looking at the tow of them.

Rory smiled and took Jess hand back into hers as she looked at him "I know." She said before turning back to Lane.

"Congrationalations Lane, Zach." Jess decided to break the silence that threatened to fall.

"Thanks, you hurt her again I will hurt you. Badly." She told him.

"Ok." Jess replied.

"Ok, then congrationalations on getting back together." Lane said.

"Thanks" Rory said and she and Lane hugged again then Rory and Jess went off to allow the rest of town to congrationlate then.

"So why were you so upset with Luke before?" Jess asked Rory when they were still at the party but just the two of them for a moment.

"Upset, I wasn't upset. I was just-" Rory said and Jess finished "upset."

At her look Jess said "I know you Rory, so what did Luke do?'

"It's just….He loves my mom, I know that but lately it's like he has a whole separate life from her. I mean if you're going to marry someone shouldn't you share your life and your newly found daughter with the person you love. And mom isn't saying about it but I know it bothers her that Luke kept her from her for 2 months and only told her because she accidentally stumbled against her in the diner. And it bothers me that's she's not saying anything and just letting him drift further and further away from her and more to April and April's mother." Rory finished ranting.

"That would explain why you didn't know April back in Philly. And why Luke looked so uncomfortable introducing you two." Jess said then added "I could try to talk to him, if you want me to."

"I don't know. It's my moms relationship and I'm trying to respect that and stay out of it. If she finds out I sent you to talk to him she might hate me for it." Rory told him.

"Well then it's good thing your mom already hates me and that I went to talk to him about this without your input then." He said to her.

Rory shook her head and pulled him closer to her into a kiss just ass Miss Patty walked up to them. Seeing Jess and Rory kiss her eyes went a bit wide before she turned around "Babette" she called needing to tell her what she had just witnessed.

Jess pulled back, "You know that in about 10 minutes the whole town will know that we're back together."

"You give Miss Patty too little credit, it will only take 5 minutes." Rory told him with a smile.

"Ok, so that will hopefully give me enough time to talk to Luke before they gather their pitchforks to storm me out of town." Jess said.

"Oh Jess, they wouldn't do that." Rory told him at his look added "they'd have to storm me out with you and because I would go mom would go and with mom gone Luke will go and then were would the town get their breakfast, lunch and dinner?"

"Oh of course, can't have that." Jess said as they walked over to Luke and Lorelai.

"Mom, Lane wants an update on her wedding dress status." Rory said.

"I removed the pants." Lorelai said proudly

"She'll be thrilled come, let's go tell her." Rory said leading her mother away from Luke and towards Lane.

"So, how is my cousin?" Jess asked Luke when Lorelai and Rory had left them to talk to Lane.

"Good, good." Luke said to Jess.

"Good, so the trip went well?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, it did." Luke said.

"Good, so that was kinda weird. Rory not knowing April, I mean. I mean they're soon going to be stepsisters right?" Jess asked.

"Uh, yes. They are." Luke said "I just want April to get used to me first. Get to know her better."

"Sure, but isn't getting to know you also mean getting to know Rory and Lorelai." Jess said "I mean they are going to be your family soon too."

"April will get to know them, Jess. I just want her to be comfortable with me first." Luke told him.

Jess smacked Luke against the back of his head "April is not going to get comfortable with you overnight Luke. This is going to take a lot of time. And it's not your fault it's April's mothers fault for not telling you about her. But meanwhile you postpone your wedding with Lorelai and keep her away from this new development in your life. Stop being an idiot because Lorelai may say she's ok with this, but trust me she's not. You've got a good thing going with her and if you continue to lead this separate life you will lose her." Jess took a breath and looked a stunned Luke before adding "I'm not saying give up on April, but at least allow Lorelai to be in the girls life as well. Because if you are still serious about want to be with Lorelai she is going to sooner or later. April may not like it but she will just have to get used to it. You're not single Luke stop pretending to April that you are." With that Jess turned and left Luke to think about what he said.

The door of the barn opened and a familiar face walked in. Rory stood frozen in her place staring at him.

"Rory" Lorelai said confused then looked at the person she was starring at.

"Hey Rory" the person said.

"Logan, what are you doing here?" Rory finally managed to get out.

* * *

end chapter 4, chapter 5 coming up. 


	6. Chapter 5 – Fixing or Breaking

**Note:** You should know I really hate Logan for turning Rory into such a weak person and basically treating her like crap.

**

* * *

Chapter 5 Fixing or breaking**

"Is it true? Are you cheating with me with this Jack or Jeff whatever the hell his name is." Logan said his voice not hiding his anger.

Rory stood there frozen, unable to find her voice to respond to the accusation.

"How did you even find out?" Lorelai asked her daughters boyfriend.

"I hired a PI to keep an eye on her." Logan replied still looking at Rory.

Anger rose up inside Rory, "You hired someone to spy on me!" she yelled at him.

"So what if I did?" Logan yelled back "You obviously couldn't keep your legs crossed for long. You're just as bad as my mother. Just a two-timing gold digger!" his face was suddenly turned aside as had Rory slapped him hard.

"Get out of here Logan. We are done!" Rory said shaking with anger.

"Yeah right, it's just a matter of time before you crawl back to me like you always do." Logan said to her.

"Get out you butt nugget, before I throw you out!" Lorelai told Logan in an angry tone. At that time Jess and Luke decided to appear beside Rory and Lorelai. Jess glaring at the blond Yale dick in front of him.

"You touch me and I'll sue your asses and makes sure you end up with nothing." Logan told them

"Excuse me young man, but if anyone should be getting sued it is you for disrupting this nice engagement party." Taylor suddenly piped in.

"And we have enough witnesses to make sure even your father won't be able to save your rich ass." Lorelai told him.

"You town nut jobs don't scare me. I am Logan Huntzberger-" Logan started but Jess cut in.

"I don't care if you're Ritchie Rich, to me you're nothing more then a blond dick who had his daddy buy him into Yale and is about to get his ass kicked if he doesn't leave soon." Jess voice was calm but his eyes still glared angrily at Rory's now ex.

Rory reached for his and took it in hers just as Logan spoke again "You must be so glad to have your girlfriend back, Jack. But you will always be second and it is only a matter of time before she back in my bed."

Rory could feel something inside her snap and before Jess could respond she yelled "His name is Jess, you dumb retarded asshole. And I will only be back tomorrow to get my stuff out. After that I don't ever want to see you again. I really thought I loved you at some point you know, but I guess I confused safety with love, again. There is only one person in my life I have ever truly loved and you are not him. He is standing here next to me and helped me see what you were trying to turn me into. Some dumb trophy-girlfriend who is to weak and pathetic to leave you. And who you could just do it with when it suited you and convince her that sleeping with your entire sisters bridal party is ok because we were supposedly broken up. When you break up with someone you tell them not have your sisters call and apologize for the break up after one fight! I had every right to cheat on you. But Jess and I only kissed and literally slept together. I'm not seeing him for revenge on you, you haven't made me that pathetic. I love him and we are going to make it work this time. and you have no say in the matter. So GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE!"

Rory stood there still seething but also stunned at her outburst as apparently was Logan and even Jess, her mom and the rest of the town were looking at her a little shocked.

When Logan recovered from Rory's outburst he said "You could have had everything, good luck living with filth like him." he told her before turning around and heading out.

Rory breathed out and felt a smiled come to her lips, she had done it, she was free. to Jess she said "Now everything is fixed" Jess had smiled and kissed her earning a town's "Ohhh's" and "Ahhh's"

Luke and Lorelai made up and Luke let Lorelai be in April's life, they soon got married after Lane and Zach. A few years later after Rory graduated from Yale Jess proposed and they got married as well.

And Logan you asked, well no one knows what happened to him, certainly not the people of Stars Hollow, Or even I , the writer. No Taylor and Miss Patty may have been gone a few hours after Logan's outburst and the celebration of Jess and Rory together as a couple as well and Zach and Lane getting married. Logan simply never made it home. The police was called in but never found any trace of him. He just disappeared, which nobody in Stars Hollow really minded or questioned.

* * *

The End. 


End file.
